Pokémon: Una Aventura Épica (UAE)
by Levan the Hedgehog
Summary: Blad, un niño de doce años que va a empezar su viaje Pokémon se encuentra con Ash, que esta viajando por Sinnoh nuevamente para ganar la liga, y junto a Dawn empiezan su viaje,¿Qué sorpresas estarán esperadas para ellos?, conseguirán su objetivo, si quieren saberlo, entren y lean (Mal summay)


**Aquí un nuevo fic de Pokémon, al que lo he llamado Pokémon: Una aventura épica.**

**Chapter 1: Nuevos comienzos.**

-Blad, vete a dormir que mañana tienes que ir a por tu primer Pokémon, que el profesor te espera a las 10 de la mañana-le dijo una mujer de unos 30 años a un niño de 12 años, el niño tenía el pelo marrón oscuro y vestía un pijama amarillo y la madre tenía el pelo oscuro.

-Claro, mamá, es mejor que me duerma que mi primo se durmió y no consiguió ninguno de los tres iniciales y el profesor de esa región le dio un Pokémon que había capturado antes-le respondió Blad, y tras decir eso el niño se fue a dormir.

En sus sueños Blad se preguntó que Pokémon se iba a escoger-Chimchar es veloz y fuerte, Turtwig es defensivo y Piplup es el que tiene ataque, defensa y velocidad, un poco de cada uno.

_A la mañana del día siguiente:_

-Blad, levántate, que ya son las nueve y media y tienes que vestirte-dijo la madre.

-Vale mamá-respondió el niño y tras vestirse con un pantalón negro, una camiseta azul con mangas negras y una chaqueta azul desabrochada con varias franjas rojas a la izquierda y otras varias de color amarillo en el lado derecho, a parte, se puso una gorra azul con una pokeball dibujada y se fue a por su nuevo Pokémon de la región de Sinnoh,pero mientras estaba en camino al laboratorio se encontró con un Pokémon desconocido para él, era un Pikachu.

-¡Eh, Pikachu, adonde vas!-se escuchó la voz de un niño de unos 15 años

Blad vio que ese Pikachu iba hacia él, y saltó a su cabeza-¡Pikaa!-gritó el Pokémon eléctrico

-¡Que haces Pikachu!-gritó un niño con unos pantalones azules, una camiseta corta de color negro que tenía una franja amarilla que iba de lado a lado y las mangas de color blanco, tenía una gorra de color negro en el centro, rojo a los lados y un símbolo de color azul en el centro, también tenía unos guantes de color negro sin dedos, sus zapatos eran rojos y negros (La misma ropa de Ash en Sinnoh).

-¡Pikaa...Chuu!-gritó el ratón eléctrico.

-No vuelvas a escaparte, amigo-le dijo el entrenador-oh, lo siento por mi Pikachu, me presento, soy Ash, de Pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto **(no se si es Kanto o Johto porque siempre me confundo con estas dos regiones)**

-Yo soy Blad, de Pueblo Hojaverde, o sea, de aquí-dijo Blad dándole la mano a Ash-y hoy mismo empiezo mi viaje Pokémon, para ganar la liga Sinnoh-dijo decidido Blad.

-Je, eres como yo cuando empezé mi viaje, pero es muy difícil ganar la liga-dijo Ash-oye Blad,¿Tú sabes donde vive Dawn?

-Por supuesto, todos conocemos a Dawn de cuando entró en el gran festival-dijo Blad-¿Quiéres conocerla?

-No, si yo...-dijo Ash pero pensó una cosa-_mejor le sigo el rollo y a ver que pasa_.-pensó y le dijo a Blad-claro,¿Me puedes llevar?

-No hace falta que me lo preguntes dos veces-le dijo mientras llevaba a Ash.

-¿Y cómo es que tienes un Pikachu?-le preguntó Blad a Ash mientras iban a casa de Dawn.

-Es mi mejor amigo, me lo dieron al partir en mi viaje-dijo Ash esperando que Blad no supiera cuáles eran los verdaderos iniciales de Kanto, lamentablemente, Blad le dijo.

-Pero los iniciales de Kanto son de agua, fuego, y planta, como en todas las regiones-dijo Blad.

-La verdad, es que..., me quede dormido, pero gracias a ello tengo a Pikachu-dijo Ash acariciando a su Pikachu, que como siempre, estaba en su hombro.

-¡Pikaaaa!-dijo alegre el Pokémon.

-Bueno Ash, ya hemos llegado, aquí esta la casa de Dawn-dijo Blad, la casa era tipo rural, de dos pisos y con unas cuantas macetas y una mesa a la entrada.

-_No sabía que esta era su casa, claro, es que hace más de 2 años que no nos vemos_-pensó Ash mientras llevaba a Pikachu en la cabeza.

-Eooo, Ash,¿Estás ahí?-dijo Blad esperando la respuesta de Ash.

-Ah-respondió totalmente despistado-ah claro, vamos a llamar a Dawn-dijo mientras tocaba la puerta.

-Si,¿Quién es... Ash?-dijo sorprendida la madre de Dawn-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Vine a intentar ganar otra vez la liga Pokémon de Sinnoh-dijo decidido el entrenador.

-No si yo la gano antes-dijo Blad apareciendo detrás de Ash.

-¿Blad, también estas tú?-estaba más sorprendida la madre-espera que voy a llamar a Dawn, seguro se alegra de veros a los dos.

-Espera,¿Tú conoces a Dawn?-preguntó Ash.

-Claro, si no no fuera mi...-pero un gritó lo paró, mientras a velocidad supersónica una chica lo abrazaba fuertemente, a lo que el chica respondió con un pequeño grito de dolor.

-Oh, lo siento Blad-le dijo dulcemente.

-_Acaso ellos dos son..._-pensó Ash por el tono de voz con el que lo dijo, pero en vez de preguntar se escondió, aunque no hacía falta, esos dos estaban en su mundo-si la llegada de un amigo que no vio desde hace dos años no le importa mucho, a ver que le importa-susurró y salió de su escondite.

-¿Quién te está tapando la visión?-dijo Ash con un poco de risa.

-_Esa voz_-pensó Dawn-¡Pero si es Ash Ketchum, uno de los mejores entrenadores de Sinnoh!-dijo Dawn al darse cuenta de quien era, pero, inmediatamente a Ash le dieron una lluvia de preguntas.

-Para Dawn, para-dijo Blad intentando calmarla, cosa que consiguió.

-Gracias Blad-le agradeció Ash, para recordar lo que antes se habían dicho-por cierto,¿Ustedes dos sois novios?-preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

-No, no no no no-dijo Dawn negando con la cabeza y las manos, cabe decir que estaba más colorada que las mejillas de Pikachu.

-No, solo somos amigos, lo que pasa es que Dawn es así conmigo porque soy un año menor que ella-dijo Blad un poco enfadado por la actitud de Dawn con él.

-O sea, que sois muy buenos amigos,¿No?-preguntó Ash mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Pikachu, que había vuelto a pasar a su hombro.

-Si, pero, porque tengo la sensación de que se me olvida algo-pensó Blad-claro,¡HOY EMPIEZO MI VIAJE Y TODAVÍA ESTOY AQUÍ!, no voy a llegar a por mi inicial-dijo mientras corría de un lado a otro como un loco.

-Espera Blad, que te puedo ayudar-le dijo Ash mientras sacaba una Pokéball, de ella salió un gran ave color gris oscuro con una cresta con tonos rojizos.

-¡Staaart!-gritó el Staraptor de Ash.

-Wow, es un Staraptor-gritó emocionado Blad por el gran Pokémon de Ash-espera Blad, tienes que ir a por tu inicial-se dijo el niño calmándose.

-Staraptor, crees que podrás con nosotros tres, amigo-le preguntó Ash a su Pokémon.

-¡STARAAAAPTOR!-gritó la gran ave afirmando lo dicho por su entrenador.

-Espera Ash, no es mejor que Staraptor vaya solo con Blad, irán más rápido-le dijo Dawn al entrenador de Pueblo Paleta.

-Tienes razón, Staraptor-dijo captando la atención del ave depredadora-llevarás solo a él-dijo señalando a Blad-él es Blad-dicho esto Staraptor se agachó para que Blad se subiese e instantes despues salió volando a gran velocidad.

-Wow, si que eres rápido Staraptor, Ash te ha debido de entrenar muy bien-le dijo Blad al ave, la que le respondió con un gritó.

-Ve más despacio y baja-dijo Blad acariciándolo.

-¡Staaaart!-gritó, e instantes despues hizo lo que dijo.

Cuando llegaron a tierra Blad le dijo al ave depredadora-quédate aquí mientras que yo voy a entrar, y preguntaré si puedes entrar vale, a lo que el ave asintió.

-Profesor-dijo Blad entrando al laboratorio, a lo que salió un hombre mayor, con el pelo blanco y una bata blanca y con una cara muy seria.

-Blad, te estaba esperando-le dijo el profesor Serbal.

-Si profesor,¿Pero puede entrar un Pokémon?-le preguntó el niño.

-Claro, veo que antes de entrar ya has atrapado uno-le dijo el profesor,pero se impresionó al saber que era un Staraptor-¿Ya has atrapado un Staraptor?

-No profesor, no es mío, es...-estaba explicando, pero una voz lo interrumpió.

-..mío-dijo Ash que estaba con Dawn y su inseparable Pikachu al hombro.

-¡Ash!,¿Qué haces de nuevo por Sinnoh?-preguntó el profesor un poco sorprendido.

-Vine a ganar la liga Sinnoh-le dijo Ash-despues de haberla ganado en mi región natal, Kanto, he venido a ganarla aquí-dijo serio.

-Así que has ganado la liga de Kanto-dijeron Blad y Dawn a la vez.

-Si, pero no hemos venido a hablar de lo que he ganado yo, sino a por tu primer inicial-le dijo a Blad.

-Es verdad-dijo el profesor-Blad, sígueme-le dijo, a lo que el niño le siguió hasta su escritorio donde tenía las tres Pokebolas de los iniciales, cuales saco y aparecieron Chimchar, Piplup y Turtwig.

-Y bien, a cual prefieres-preguntó el profesor.

-Yo eligo a...

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y os haya dejado intriga la elección del inicial, eso lo dejo en vuestras manos, elegid el inicial que queráis y lo ponéis en un mensaje privado o un review, eso si, cada inicial es un equipo Pokémon diferente y no quiero que en el equipo se repitan tipos, pues antes de enviar ese mensaje espero lo penséis.**

**Además, si os ha gustado la historia, un review es de agradecer y una critica para mejorar es bienvenida, así que despues de decir esto os despido así que...**

**Cha, Chao ;)**


End file.
